


You're Music to My Eyes

by Emily_Sheryn



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drug Use (mention), Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sheryn/pseuds/Emily_Sheryn
Summary: A missing moment from 1x18. Steven takes care of Sam after the incident at their engagement dinner. Written for #StevenAppreciationDay





	You're Music to My Eyes

By the time Steven had dragged Sam back upstairs to the bedroom, he was warbling the opening lyrics to "Easy to be Hard." After he'd sobered up, he would have to ask him how he became so familiar with the soundtrack to _Hair_. It didn't seem like the kind of thing that would normally be in his playlist. 

"How can people be so heartless, how can people be so cruel..."

"You have a very nice singing voice," Steven said, leading him over to the bed. 

Sam flopped face down on the mattress. "Thank you," he replied, his voice muffled. "Maybe I'll sing to you at our wedding, something really romantic about finding love and being sooo happy."

Steven knelt down to pull off his shoes. At this point, the only thing on his mind was how they would get through the ceremony without his mother and sister ending up in a brawl. He was very close to uninviting both of them. It was too great of a risk that they would end up ruining their special day the same way they'd ruined the engagement dinner.

"I wish you'd stop being mad at Fallon. S'not her fault and I feel kind of amazing right now, so..."

"That's because you're high," Steven reminded him, nudging his leg. "Now roll over, please."

Sam turned over on his back, a big, dopey smile on his face. "However you want it, I don' care. You know I'm vers."

Steven ignored his gropey hands, gently moving them away. He continued to undress him, which only encouraged him more. "We're _not_ doing that tonight. Not when you're like this."

"Ughhhh," Sam whined. "Not fair. I jus' feel so good and I want to make you feel good too, 'cause you're so angry and stressed and it shouldn't be like that."

Steven pulled his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt for him. One day he would eventually have to give up hope that his family would ever get along. Maybe it was his own fault for expecting sane, rational behavior from people who weren't capable of it. 

"I love, love, love you," Sam sang, making up his own tune this time. He grinned lazily, closing his eyes. 

"I love you too," Steven said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket to pull over him. 

"Was me who brought it," Sam mumbled suddenly, barely awake. 

Steven climbed into bed beside him and stroked his hair gently. "What did you bring?"

Sam didn't answer and a minute later he was snoring. Steven snuggled up against him, deciding it was probably nothing but stoned jibberish. In the dark, with his arms around his fiancé, he started to relax. Whatever was going on in the rest of the house, at least he would always have him to hold onto.


End file.
